Emily and Micah at the dance
by viro1312
Summary: Story starting after Emily being done with Will at the evening she's been chosen as Bandari's research assistent.
1. Emily and Micah the dance

When Will took off to see Cassandra, Emily knew she was done with Will. So she told Tyra "I'm done with Will", "Huh, what happened?" Tyra looked confused at her, "What about being patient?" she asked. "Screw patient, I want to be someone's first choice". "I'm glad you finally see that, let's drink to that". But before they could toast Tyra saw Micah entering the room. He was searching for someone and as he saw Emily he starts walking towards at them."Emily, are you really ready to be someone's first choice? Yes, I am, why?" Emily asked. "Because Micah is coming over and he really is in to you, so maybe you should take a chance on him". Before she could respond to that Micah was already standing next to her.

"Hi Tyra, Emily" he said while he was looking at Emily all the time with loving eyes. "How is your Mom?" Emily asked him. "She is doing great, still a little groggy, but she is awake and we had a good talk, we're okay " he looked at her with a small smile. "I'm glad you talked to her, but I think you were fine before" she said while giving him a little squeeze in his hand. "Let's toast to your mother, to Joyce" she says as she holds her glass of champagne up. "To Joyce" Micah and Tyra toasted with her. "Well than I want to bring out a toast too" Tyra said smiling, "To Emily, for being chosen to be Dr. Bandari's new research assistant". "She did choose you Emily?"I'll drink to that" Micah said with a big smile at his face. "To Emily for being a research assistant" he said, "and for Emily finally being done" Tyra said a little tipsy. Emily shot Tyra an angry look, but she didn't look at Emily. She was looking at hot Molly behind Emily. "Excuse me for a minute, I'll have to talk to someone" she said while walking away from Micah and Emily. "What does she mean with you being done?" Micah asked Emily. She felt a little embarrassed and sighs deeply before she could look him in his eyes._ It's only Micah, he knows about your feelings for Will, why does this feel so strange, is it because of what Tyra said? With that in her mind she said:_ "I'm done with Will, I was sick of waiting, I want to be someone's first choice" she told him with a nervous smile on her face, _what was he thinking_? Micah's mind was spinning around,_ did he have a chance, would this be the right time to express his feelings for her_? Before he could say anything, Tyra was coming back. "Hey Emily I'm leaving, I think I've got a second chance with Molly, do you mind If I leave"? "No of course not, go and have fun". "Well have fun yourself", Tyra said in Emily's ear, "remember what I told you, forget Will and get a try on Micah, that guy I so into you, and he's really hot Em, have fun". "Have fun you two" she said to Micah and Emily with a naughty smile.

Suddenly Emily got tingles in her stomach, _was he really into her, she never looked at Micah like that._ They were just staring at each other, both didn't know how to start again. At that moment the DJ said: "What's a dance without people dancing, so everyone choose a partner and come over to the dance floor, I'll start with a slow song so you could get used to it. Micah looked at Emily with a shy smile, "do you want to dance with me Emily"? "I would love that Micah" she says and looked him deeply in his eyes. _What is happening between us?_ She thought and took his hand he was holding for her. He was holding her very tight and she loved the feeling being in his embrace, she felt save and wanted, _was Tyra right? Was he really in to her? How do I feel about it? I mean he's very handsome, he's the only one I can really talk to, who knows me without judging, who I can laugh with, hmmm maybe Tyra is right, _she thought with a smile and puts her head on his shoulder. Micah was feeling nervous, he loved holding her in his arms, but was afraid that he couldn't keep it in anymore. He had to tell her.

"Emily"? He asked softly, "Hmm" she hum softly, "I would like to ask you something", "yes" she said while enjoying the feeling being this close to Micah. He whispers in her ear "I really like you Emily and I know that I take a risk with it, but I want more than us just being friends. I've that feeling in my stomach every time I look at you and I really need to know If you feel the same. So do you feel it too Emily"? He asked nervously. She looked up in his asking eyes, those beautiful dark eyes and she was speechless. _He felt it too?_ _Am I ready to take the leap with Micah,"_ I know you like to over think everything, but please give me a chance, I'll prove you that I can keep work and private apart". He felt his heart fallen when she still didn't answer, what was she thinking? When she finally answered him, her voice was hoarse, "Micah, I like you to and do want to go out with you, but I'm scared, I've worked so hard to be where I'm now in my career and I don't want to jeopardize that". "I know you're Emily, but I think we could really be great together, so will you give us a chance"? As she looked him in his eyes, she could see it there, the love and the wanting. "Yes Micah, I will give us a chance" she said smiling at him. When he heard her, he let her go out of the embrace and took her by the hand, she looked confused but walked with him.

"Have you had dinner already"? he asked her. "No I didn't" she whispers softly. "Do you want to come over to my place, then I'll cook for you". He looked at her with such an adorable face, she couldn't speak anymore so she just nodded yes. When they came by his car, he opened the door for her, but before she got in the car, he placed a hand in her neck and pulled her in a soft kiss. _Wow, the guy could kiss! _Emily felt her knees became weak, but Micah puts an arm around her waist holding her tight and as he deepens the kiss, she moans and put her hands around his neck and the kiss became more passionately. Finally they pulled back to get some air. He smiled at her adoring face. "I think we can go now".

They drove in silence, Emily has her hand on his leg and he was holding her hand drawing circles with his dumb. Both felt comfortably in silence. They arrived at Micah's place and Emily felt suddenly nervous, _what am I doing here, is this the right thing to do? "_Over thinking again Owens"? He said laughing at her. "I wasn't- It's okay Emily, I'm nervous too. Really?" But before she could say more he starts kissing her again en she felt it is okay. Actually she could get used to kissing Micah, that felt so great, she thought as he led her to the couch. The kissing got more passionately and she mounded loud when his tongue played with hers, it felt electric. "Do you want me to cook dinner?" he asked her as the parted to get some air. "I'm hungry, but I don't want to eat" she said smiling while she pulled him closer for another kiss. He smiled at that while he says "I was afraid that you would say yes, because right now I even don't know how to cook water" and with that he starts kissing her again.


	2. Will's confession

When Emily wakes up next morning she felt someone holding her very tight, she smiled thinking how yesterday went. It started with her thinking Will was jealous and it ended with Micah. She turned around very softly, because she didn't want to wake him up. When she looked at him, she couldn't stopped smiling. _He's so cute and adorable when he sleeps. Why didn't I notice him before? How did Tyra know he liked her? It wasn't that obvious, otherwise she had noticed it earlier, or was I so obsessed with Will_? She couldn't resist Micah's adorable face, she had to kiss him. So she give him a soft kiss on his lips. At that he opened his eyes and gave her a sleepy smile. "Hi, I would like to wake up like that everyday" he said still a little sleepy. "How did you sleep Emily? Well your bed is very comfortable, so I slept very well, thank you. And that is the only reason why you slept so good?" Emily blushed at that question. "No, I also slept very well because it was you lying next to me, I felt really save and wanted in your arms." A big smile came on Micah's face. "It felt great to finally have you in my arms" he said while he starts kissing her shoulder. "I'm sorry that it took so long before I noticed it Micah" Emily said feeling her skin tingled where he kissed her. "Hm that's okay, you're worth waiting" he said and place a lingered kiss in her neck. _I was worth waiting? Wow that's so romantic. How didn't I see it before? _"Over thinking again dr. Owens? " she giggles at his question. "Just a little, I was thinking why I didn't noticed it before. Because I didn't let you know before, I wanted to know for sure that you where over Will and when you told me last night, I knew I had to tell you. I'm glad you told me" Emily said and pulled his head up by pulling softly on his hair. Micah really enjoyed the feeling her hands in his hair, he couldn't resist, he had to kiss her. The kiss started slowly but soon it became more passionately.

As they finally came out of the bed, it was already 10 o'clock. "hmm normally I don't like late shifts" Micah says "but when my day starts like this, I wouldn't mind to work late every day". Emily felt her cheeks become red. "So what do you want for breakfast Emily? Do you want to eat here or shall we go out and grab a breakfast somewhere else"? "I don't eat much in morning, but I love a cup of coffee and if you don't mind, I want to take a shower". "That's okay, I'll make coffee while you take a shower, I'll show you where the towels are". When Micah left the bathroom Emily looked at herself in the mirror, she just couldn't stop smiling. _Wow, I didn't know that I could feel something like this for someone, it just feels so great, I'm really happy._ With that thought she steps in the shower, totally relaxed. After 10 minutes Micah knocks on the door "coffee is ready". "Oh okay I'll be ready in a couple of minutes". She came out of the bathroom with her wet hair turned into a towel and wearing one of his his shirts. "Hmm you smell really nice" Micah said when he gives her a small kiss on her cheek. "Now I smell just like you, because I used your shower gel" Emily said giggling. "Hmm coffee smells good". "Well than follow me" Micah grabbed her hand and walked her to the kitchen. "I'll hope you like it, I've coffee, fresh orange juice, I've baked bread rolls, I've cereals and if you want I'll bake you some pancakes". Emily was speechless, never did a guy such a sweet thing like this for her. "Micah, that's so sweet, thank you. Anything to make you happy" he said. They talked al lot during their breakfast, about everything, their favorite books, which food they loved most, music, vacations and work. "What are we doing at work with this between us Micah"? Should we tell it, or should we keep it between us, what do you think? Do you want to keep it between us Emily? Well I don't know, maybe for now it's better to keep it professional, we'll see how it works out". "Yeah, Micah nodded, don't know how Gina reacts if she found out about us". "Okay, but I do want to tell my Mom, she asked often when I finally going to ask you out". "She did"? Emily asked him with a big smile. "You don't even know how often she asked it" Micah said smiling too. "So we keep it professional at work, but here…"and he pulls her up out of her chair, "here not". He gives her a big hug an she felt great in his arms. "Micah, I really like it here with you, but I have to go home, to get some clothes, I can't go to work in the dress I wore yesterday. You look very pretty in it, but I understand. Do you mind if I take a quick shower, then I'll drive you home". "That's okay" Emily said and give him a quick peek on his lips.

Back at home Tyra was waiting for her. "Tell me all the details please Emily, I saw you two leaving at the party and the kiss he gave you by his car, wasn't a kiss friends give each other". "How do you know he kissed me by his car, where you spying on me Tyra"? "Haha no, I was in the car with HOT Molly, we were just leaving as I saw you two come out. So how was it"? "Oh Tyra, I was thinking what you told me and then he asked me for a dance, it felt so great in his arms, he was holding me really tight, than he whispers in my ear that he has feelings for me and I was shocked. When I could speak again I told him that I liked him a lot, but that I'm afraid, because he's my boss. He reassured me that he can keep things professional, so I said yes when he invited me over to his place". "He wanted to cook for me, but we never made it to dinner, we just went for the desert" Emily giggled. "Wow Emily I'm impressed. How was it? It felt great Tyra, no crazy feelings, no doubts, just him and me". "Are you going to tell Will"? "No, we want to keep it professional at work, so please don't tell anyone, promise me Tyra". "Okay, I won't tell anyone, but I think people can see it by their self, the way you to look at each other is so intense, and you have to stop smiling like you doing right now, it drives me crazy". "So how was your evening with HOT Molly"? "It wasn't bad either, we had a great evening and I think there will be more of that, so maybe we're the lucky ones now Emily". Yeah maybe, we are" Emily said with a big smile.

At work they walked in to in the locker rooms, Will was there with Cassandra, but both of them didn't look very happy and they took off without saying a word. "What's with them"? Tyra asked Emily."I don't know it either, but I don't care anymore, he wants here than he can also have her mood swings" Emily said as they were walking to the nurses post. They were just in time when Dr. Bandari and Micah came to the group. "Today we've got a difficult heart surgery" Dr. Bandari said. "I want to do it in two groups, Dr. Owens and Dr. Kopelson, you will be assisting me in the first group, Dr. Collins and Dr. Barnes you're in the second group. The rest of you will be helping out in the ER today". "She couldn't make 'better' pairs than this" Emily complained by Tyra. "At least she chose you, I can help in the ER" Tyra was grumping. "Maybe Cassandra will tell you what is going on with her and Will". "I don't want to know Tyra, I don't care anymore". With that Emily took off to prepare herself for surgery. While she was scrubbing Cassandra came in and started to do the same. "Hi Cassandra" Emily said, but all Cassandra said to her was "now you're nice to me since Will and I broke up, don't be Emily". "Huh, how do you mean, you broke up with Will"? "Oh come on, if you don't know it already"? "No I don't know Cassandra". "Strange, because we've had a fight after you have been picked as Bandari's research assistant, he kept telling me how good you are for that position blah blah. I was so done with that competition between you and me so I told him to choose and you know what, he couldn't choose me. He told me yesterday that he had feelings for you and that he didn't wanted to hurt me, so you can be happy, he is all yours now!" she shouted at Emily and with that she left to prep the patient. _Will has feelings for me, that took him a while to figure that out. What should I do? _

In the mean time, Micah was doing rounds with Will. The last one was in a very bad mood. Micah had enough of it and told Will "I don't know what is going on with you, but you being like this, isn't good for the patients. Is there something bothering you?" he asked Will on their way to surgery. "Cassandra and I broke up yesterday, she told me to choose between her and Emily, and I couldn't choose, so she assumed that I've feelings for Emily and I think she's right about it, I've feelings for Emily. I'm going to tell her that today, why wait any longer. What do you think I should?" he asked Micah. Will didn't see that the color was gone in Micah's face. "I don't know what you should do, but I do know that now we should scrub for surgery". _Micah felt terrible, just now he and Emily got together. What if Emily changes her mind, he felt nauseous when he starts scrubbing standing next to Will who looked with a longing gaze at Emily. _"Yeah I think I'm gone make a move on Emily after work", Will said full of confident. Micah felt paralyzed. When they changed position during the operation Emily looked confused at Will and when she saw Micah's sad eyes she knew she had to tell Will about her and Micah. She knew she made the right decision and gave Micah a reassuring look. That was just enough for Micah to relax a little.

After she finished cleaning up after surgery, Emily went to Micah's mom, she really needed to talk somebody about it. She hesitated at the door of her room, but Joyce had already seen her. "Come in honey, it's nice to see you". "How are you Joyce? You frightened us, I'm glad to see you awake" Emily said while she take a seat on the bed."I'm alright now, still al little weak, but I will be okay" Joyce said taking Emily's hand. "What is bothering you Emily"? "I'll have to talk to you Joyce. It's about Micah". "That doesn't sound very good for my boy". "No it is, I mean-" Emily searched for words. "I think I love Micah, but I'm confused. Just now Micah and I are starting something, Will founds out that he has feelings for me, I'm so confused Joyce, she looked at Joyce with tears in her eyes. "Oh come here honey" Joyce was holding her arms open for Emily. Emily hugged Joyce and let her tears out. Joyce hugged her until she was finished crying. Then she took Emily's hands in hers, "Emily, the only one who can gives an answer to this is you, you have solve this. Of course I'll hope you pick Micah, because my boy is so happy when he just talks about you, he really loves you. But what do you feel"? "Well I just found out that I've feelings for Micah and for Will…. I've loved him for four years and right now I don't know what I feel. I still have feelings for him, but just as friends". "Well maybe you should tell him that Emily, before he thinks you still love him". "You're right Joyce, thank you for listening to me". Any time sweetie". "Let me know how it goes".

Emily was done with her shift and was changing in the locker room. At that moment Will and Micah came in. "Hey you two" Emily said blushing. "Micah looked worried at her, but Emily just gave him al little nod. He felt terrible. "Uhm Emily can we talk" Will asked nervously. "Sure Will, in 5 minutes on the roof?" Okay, I'll see you there" Emily said on her way out. Micah ran after her. "Emily" his voice was full of tears. She stopped and turned around "Micah, I've to talk to Will, but will you wait for me? I'll send you a message when I'm finished talking". "But Emily I-" Micah was cut off when Emily puts a finger on his lips. "Micah, I just want to finish stuff with Will, please trust me". Micah nodded okay, "but when I don't hear from you in 15 minutes I'll come to see you" he said when Emily walked into the elevator.

On her way up her mind was spinning around. Was it the right decision? Will was already waiting for her. "Hey Em, thank you for coming. How did the surgery went, did the patient survived Will? Yes, the patient is fine, Dr. Bandari did a great job. She is a great surgeon, but as a chief? Tell me about it, I have that feeling that she always picks me to criticize me. I don't know why" Emily was rambling. She just keeps talking because she felt a little awkward, being alone with Will after Cassandra's confession. Will took Emily's hand.

Uhm I think you've heard that Cassandra and I broke up. Yeah, she told me, she was really sad when she told me" Emily said staring at her shoes. "I broke up with her, because I realized I've feeling for you Emily, I think I've always had feelings for you, but I didn't wanted to jeopardize our friendship". He places a hand on her cheek and starts kissing her, but Emily stepped back. "I'm sorry Will, but I don't feel the same anymore. I still love you but just as friends". "But why Emily, I thought you would be very happy to hear that I finally choose you"? He was running a hand trough his hair. "Emily, do you hear me, I tell you that I love you". Emily didn't know what to say and Will took that as a yes from her side so he steps closer and puts his hands around her. He starts kissing her again, Emily wants to say no, but she lost her voice. This kiss felt so wrong, she wants to get away, but he's holding her very tight. She wrestles to get out of his embraces and at that moment Micah opens the door. "Let her go Will" he shouts. Will was surprised and let Emily go and then Emily surprised both man when she hits Will on his face. "No Will, I'm not happy to hear you saying that you love me, I don't want to be someone second choice, I'm over you Will Collins" Emily shouted. "You've had your chance, but you blew me of and decided to go out with my nemesis, that hurts Will and I'm done waiting, I want to be someone first choice". "I'm really sorry that I hit you and I hope that one day you can forgive me and we can be friends again, but right now I want you to leave". Without a word Will left the roof, he knew when he lost, but it hurts, even more than he thought.

Micah was still standing still and just watched Emily who walked to side of the roof and looked down at the parking. She let out a few deep sighs before tears starts running down her face. She turns around and looked helpless at Micah, who walked over and took her in his arms and let her cry. He stroke her hair softly and soothed her. "It's going to be okay Emily, it will take some time, but he will forgive you". She looked up at him with tearful eyes "I know but it hurts, losing my friend like that, but I know I made the right decision". "Why did you came up? I didn't call you". "No, but when you left me to see Will I felt lost, I didn't know what to do, I was so scared that you would chose him over me, so I went to my mom and she told me that you came by her for advice this afternoon. And I couldn't wait anymore, I had to see you, even if it meant that there was a risk that I got hurt by what I saw". "Hey you just came on time Micah, I'm glad you came, I don't know what had happened if you didn't and I don't chose him over you, because I realized that I love you Micah and I want to be with you, I want to wake up with you every day, just like this morning" she said smiling at him. Micah just stayed still there before he could speak again. His brain was spinning around _Emily chose me, she loves me? _When he snapped back to reality, he took her hands and looked her in her beautiful blue eyes and said "I love you to Emily and I want you next to me every time when I wake up". He give her a big smile and starts kissing her. First softly but than he deepens the kiss and Emily moanded when his tong founds hers. _Kissing Micah feels so good, I've made the right decision. _They stayed there together for an hour, talking, laughing and kissing, when Micah said "maybe this is the right time to go home, but first I want to go my mom and tell her that we're together, I'll think she is very happy to hear that". "Sounds good dr. Barnes" Emily said while they walk to the door "but first I want another kiss, because I can't stop kissing you". "the same for me Emily, the same for me" Micah said before he kissed her again.


End file.
